Before
by Arthur97
Summary: Before world hopping daughters, before the amnesiac tactician, there was a prince and a young woman. Then there was a whole band of misfits that would join them in one day becoming the most fearsome fighting force in the world. Formally Blossoming Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chrom leaned against the ornate railing. It was another party stuffed with nobles which he was not overly fond of. The young prince liked to think that he was easy to get along with, but he often found himself clashing with the nobles. Perhaps he was being a little harsh though. Many of them were actually good people, and some were not half bad company. No, it was not the nobility he hated, it was the politics.

He simply did not have the patience for it. Chrom was a fairly plain young man who said what he meant. He just wished that everyone else could too. Fortunately for the halidom, Emmeryn had patience in spades usually making up for his lack of it.

Tugging at his collar, he also deemed the formal wear as another reason to despise these functions.

Shifting his eyes around the courtyard, the prince noticed another lonesome body who seemingly had no interest in mingling. She wore a light pink dress and her brown locks flowed down to her mid back. Odd, he had never seen her at one of these before. His interest piqued, Chrom pushed off from the wall to go speak with the young lady.

"Hey there," He greeted with a wave once he was at an appropriate distance. The reaction he got was not what he had been expecting. She tripped upon his greeting forcing him to dart forward and catch her before face planting on the marble path. "You alright?" He asked after cautiously letting her stand on her own two feet.

"U-uh, yeah. Er, yes, your majesty," She performed an awkward curtsey.

"Just Chrom is fine," He waved off her formality, "I've never been one for titles."

"Y-yes, your…Chrom," She was stuttering and blushing profusely. Was it because of her less than elegant display or was his presence really that imposing?

"Relax. There's no shame in tripping while wearing those things," He nodded toward her heels, "They must be a nightmare to walk in." She seemed utterly at a loss as to what to say, so Chrom decided to get a conversation going, "I haven't seen you around at one of these functions, where are you from?"

"O-oh, me? I'm from a small province down south. Me and my family are technically nobility, but we're so minor that we're normally looked over for these kinds of things. Honestly, I think it's more of an accident that we were sent an invite this time."

"I almost envy you," Chrom smiled, "Sometimes I would love to not be invited."

"Really? But everything here is just so…grand!" She looked back toward the gardens without tripping as she turned this time, "Just look at all this. I would love to have gardens like this with so many different types of flowers." She blushed profusely remembering that she was in the presence of the prince and turned back immediately to see him smiling at her, "S-sorry if I was out of line. I just happen to really like flowers."

"Think nothing of it. In fact, if you like it so much, I can speak with whoever's in charge of the invitations and make sure your family gets an invite every time."

"O-oh, you don't have to do that," She anxiously adjusted her bangs.

"It's no problem," Chrom offered a friendly smile, but the young woman seemed to just get more anxious.

"Are you certain? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"So long as it's what you want."

"W-well, then I suppose it would be okay."

"Great!" Chrom's smile widened, "I was hoping you'd say that. I could really use more people to talk to at these things. It's nice having someone to talk to that's genuine at these things."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Just promise you'll be back."

"Hey! Chrom!" A high-pitched voice cried out.

"Oof, looks like Lissa found me. Talk to you later!" Chrom ran off to get his younger sister to stop yelling leaving the woman standing there dumbfounded.

"Hey, Chrom! Who was that you were talking to?" Lissa asked when he ran up to her.

"A minor noblewoman. This is her first time to one of these things, but seeing as she loves our gardens and actually seems genuine, I promised to make sure she's on the guest list in the future."

"Hmm," The short princess grinned, "What's her name?"

"It's…" Chrom closed his mouth as he drew a blank.

"You didn't even get her name?"

"It didn't cross my mind, and we were kind of interrupted."

"Well, how do you plan on having her added to the guest list without her name?"

Chrom blanched upon realizing that his sister was right, "Well, if you want to get it, then you may want to hurry, cause I think she's about to leave." Lissa pointed toward the exit where, sure enough, the woman was walking toward the main gate.

Without even replying, Chrom sprang into action. He started weaving in and out of the guests in order to reach her before she left. He felt something snag, but he paid it little mind and pressed on only to hear the sound of fabric ripping as his left sleeve was left hanging on a stray branch from a bush in the gardens. He would get a mouthful from Nurse Nan, but he kept going.

She was just about to get into her carriage when he caught up to her.

"Eep!" She cried when he first reached her. He was not exactly looking his best what with his missing sleeve, disheveled hair, and a bit of food from where he had been less than successful in dodging a waiter.

"Sorry," He straightened up, "But I didn't get your name."

"Um, Sumia."

"Well, Sumia, I hope to see you at the next event."

 **A/N: I tried to make this embarrassing since Chrom really didn't want to tell Lucina about it. Is this something you wouldn't want to tell your firstborn?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Chrom! Hey Chrom!"

"Huh? Wha?" Chrom had almost dozed off before Lissa so rudely interrupted him.

"Chrom," Emmeryn spoke from the head of the table, "I realize that you do not particularly enjoy these matters, but it is your birthday party we are planning. So, if you would please give us your attention."

"Sorry, Emm," Chrom straightened his posture slightly, "But this is my party. I don't see why I can't just skip all the formalities and such."

"I'm sorry, but we must keep up the show. It helps keep up the air of normalcy. It is a small price to pay for continued support."

"I suppose," Chrom sighed thinking he really needed to find some friends.

"Hey," Lissa spoke up with her mischievous grin that made the young prince nervous, "What about your girlfriend?"

"'Girlfriend?'" Emm repeated in shock.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Chrom spoke much too quickly before clearing his throat, "I met a girl at the last ball that I actually didn't feel like clawing my eyes out talking to. I also kind of promised to make sure she got invited to future parties since she liked them so much."

"I see," Emmeryn grinned, "Well, I see no reason not to grant such a request. It is your party after all."

Chrom felt like melting into his chair as he shot Lissa a glare. However, he was secretly happy with this turn of events, and he looked forward to seeing her again.

* * *

Enthusiasm turned into apprehension when it finally came time for his party. Almost the entire time Chrom spent greeting guests he did not particularly care about, he kept eying the line for his "special guest" as Lissa had dubbed her much to his chagrin.

As the line shrunk, he started to wonder if she had not come. He tried to hide his disappointment though and continued greeting guests without giving them much thought until he found himself looking into brown eyes he had not realized he remembered so clearly.

"H-hello," She made slight and intermittent eye contact.

"H-hey," Chrom replied awestruck. She wore a simple pink dress. It was nothing extravagant, but Chrom still felt his face feel oddly hot. "I was afraid that you weren't going to show."

"Sorry," She nervously adjusted her hair, "I was running a little late."

"Don't worry about it," Chrom flashed her an easy smile, "I got to finish up here, but I'll find you in a bit. Okay?"

"O-okay," Sumia stuttered, but Chrom did not stop smiling the rest of the time he spent greeting the remaining guests.

* * *

Sumia awkwardly made her way to the edge of the gathering area. She felt desperately out of place, and while being here was exciting, she also felt it just gave her another opportunity to be a clutz and mess up everything. Being here on the personal behest of the dashing prince did not help her nerves.

"Hey there!" Sumia was distracted by a chipper young lady approaching.

"Um, hello."

"I'm Lissa," She held out her hand which Sumia cautiously shook.

"Good to meet you, Lissa. Wait, Lissa? As in, the princess?"

"Yep!" Lissa grinned, "I thought I'd introduce myself. It's not every day Chrom actually likes a noble after all."

"I-I see," Sumia was once again nervous at the mention of the prince, "I'm just not that special."

"Hmm," Lissa seemed to be studying the minor noble, "I don't know, but it's a relief that he finally made a friend. I was worried he was going to die alone."

"Lissa!" Chrom finally found his way over to his special guest and he was not pleased to see Lissa with her, "Are you bothering our guest?"

"What?" Lissaa bobbed back and forth with her hands behind her back giving her quite the innocent look, but Sumia was not entirely convinced of her legitimacy, "Can't I talk to our guests?"

"Yes. In fact, there are several over there to talk to."

"Fine, fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Lissa looked back as she started to walk away, "You two be good."

"Ugh," Chrom sighed, "Little sisters. You have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child I'm afraid."

"Well, it must be peaceful at least. I can only imagine."

"Yes, perhaps too much so, but I do keep company with our horses."

"Oh? You ride?"

"S-some."

"Huh, can't say I was ever that good with animals myself."

"It's really not that hard," Sumia relaxed a little. After that, they settled into pleasant conversation that lasted for hours with only a brief break during the meal, but Chrom quickly sought her out again afterwards.

"Oh!" Sumia suddenly exclaimed after realizing that she was one of the few guests left, "I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. I really should be going."

"Oh," Chrom was oddly disappointed, "That's a shame. Um, would you mind if we kept in touch. It's not everyday I make a real friend at things like this."

"C-certainly."

"Great!" Chrom smiled, "I'll be sure to write you some time. Sound good?"

Sumia felt like she was about to faint. It was almost like one of her novels!

"Uh, Sumia? You okay?"

"Huh?" She put her daydreams aside for the time being, "Oh, um, yes, I'd like that very much!"

"I look forward to hearing from you."

Little did they know what their little relationship would become.

 **A/N: It's back! For the few of you that care. Don't worry, this will probably just be an occasional upload story. I may do a one shot or two as well before I get into anything big.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom hurried back to his room nestling an envelope close to his side. He had quickly darted from the mailroom after pilfering it. Last time it was seen that he was getting mail from a young maiden, the rumor mill had almost instantly started up, and more importantly, Lissa had teased him mercilessly. Chrom was determined not to let that happen again.

His correspondence had become a highlight of his weeks despite his aversion to both reading and writing. Not that he would admit it. No, they were just friends having a friendly correspondence. No attraction whatsoever. At least, that was what Chrom repeated over and over in his mind.

As eager as he was to read it though, he determined that it was more important to get to the privacy of his own room before opening it. Fortunately, he was making good time and had yet to run into much staff, and those he did run into he was able to hide the letter from. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough.

"Heya, Chrom!"

The prince froze in his tracks. He momentarily panicked. He could not just hide it, she would notice it behind his back. Could he hide it somewhere and come back for it? No, she would see that too; besides, he did not want to risk losing it. Swallowing hard, Chrom forced himself to look casual and hope she did not notice.

"Hey, Lissa, what's up?"

"What's that?" That did not take long.

Chrom quickly moved the letter from Lissa's reach, "It's none of your business."

"Oooo, is that a love letter from your future wife? Gimme!" Lissa jumped in a futile attempt to reach the envelope and any juicy details within.

"Grow up," Chrom grumbled with an unamused expression, "And we're just friends."

"Sure you are. Then you shouldn't mind letting me read that."

"Not happening," Chrom declared adamantly.

"Oh, sharing lurid details, are we?"

"Ugh," Chrom groaned, "If I tell you what it says, will you promise not to gossip or bother me about it?"

"Pinky swear!" Lissa nodded enthusiastically and Chrom sighed, "I won't tell a soul."

"I'm sure you won't." Reluctantly, Chrom opened the strangely good smelling envelope - for someone who spent so much time with animals, Sumia smelt really nice.

Pulling out the letter, Chrom began to carefully read each word while physically holding Lissa back from sneaking a peak. He could not hide his smile as he made it through her letter, which did not go unnoticed by Lissa. However, his warm smile turned into a look of surprise when he read the last paragraph.

"What?" Lissa bounced, "What is it? She didn't get engaged, did she?"

"What? No!" Chrom quickly replied, "She's joining the Pegasus Knights."

"What? Are you sure?" Lissa liked her, but Sumia did not exactly strike the princess as the military type.

Chrom ignored his sister and ran through the letter again. Looking at the sending date and her plans, Chrom realized that she would be arriving today. Not paying his sister any mind, Chrom darted for the Pegasus Knight barracks.

* * *

Cordelia neatly adjusted her uniforms in her closet. All was carefully in place in her new barrack. She had finally been accepted into the Pegasus Knight training program after years of waiting to be old enough, and she was both excited and nervous to be there. She had little doubt that she would excel in the actual training, but it was the social aspect she was worried about. Being a prodigy, she had not spent all that much time around kids her age which left her social skills somewhat lacking, and part of being in the training program involved having a roommate. Cordelia wanted to make a good first impression, so she was meticulous in making sure the room was perfect.

When the door opened, Cordelia immediately stood at attention to greet her roommate for the next few years. However, what she was greeted with was not what she expected. Instead of a proper young cadet, she was greeted by a mass of luggage being carried by thin arms struggling through the door. It took Cordelia a few moments to realize what was happening and take some of the bags.

"Oh, thank you," The brunette smiled finally realizing she was not alone, "Uh, where can I put this while I unpack?"

"Oh, uh, here," Cordelia sat the bags down on the nearby bed. Sumia followed suite by plopping the rest of her luggage on top of the bed.

"Did you carry all your luggage in one go?" Cordelia looked over the bags on the bed. She had brought more than Cordelia had. Was she a noble or something?

"Yeah, I didn't want to be a bother, and I didn't have anyone to help me carry it all. I'm just glad I didn't trip on the way here. I'm...a bit on the clumsy side."

Not being too great on her feet herself, Cordelia nodded, "Then you are probably in the right place at least." Cordelia held her hand out, "My name is Cordelia."

Sumia smiled brightly and quickly took her offered hand, "Sumia. It's good to meet you. I hope I won't be too much of a bother. I'm not much of a soldier either."

"Well, you signed up, and you're here. That's a start."

Sumia's smile deepened, "Thanks. I hope we can be good friends."

Cordelia smiled. Sumia was not what she had expected, and she was fine with that, "I hope so as well."

Before Sumia could start unpacking, there was a knock on their door. Sharing a confused look, Sumia went to open the door. Needless to say, both women were surprised to see the prince of Ylisse standing in the hall.

"Chrom!" Sumia gasped.

"P-prince Chrom!" Cordelia immediately saluted.

"Uh, at ease," Chrom felt uneasy with titles, let alone salutes. He quickly turned his attention back to Sumia, "May we have a word?"

"O-oh, uh, sure." Sumia flashed Cordelia an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I promise I'll unpack when I get back."

"Um, n-no problem," Cordelia muttered as Sumia joined the prince in the hall and closed the door, leaving Cordelia dumbfounded. She knew the prince? Cordelia had met him once before as part of a ceremony recognizing gifted youth. She doubted he even remembered her, but she remembered him. His kindness, his concern for those under him, and, of course, his handsomeness had all left an impression on her. It was a major reason she had picked military service. She could not resist a pinch of jealousy that he had come expressly to see Sumia, but she also could not help but notice how much more handsome he was now.

* * *

"Sumia," Chrom started once the door was closed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the Pegasus Knights," Sumia replied wondering if he had received her letter or not. How else could he have known she was here though?

"I know that," Chrom waved said letter around, "I want to know why? You know the Pegasus Knights patrol the border, right? Plegia isn't exactly our best friend right now."

"I know, but I felt I needed to do this. I wanted to serve, I want to help people, and I want to get stronger. I'm not exactly the most capable, but I want to prove myself, for my own sake."

Chrom sighed, "I can understand wanting to help, and to better yourself, but isn't there a better, safer way?"

"I don't know, but I think this is what I need to do. I believe you would be willing to do something similar."

Chrom grinned, "I think you give me too much credit, but very well. Just...try to stay safe."

"Don't worry," Sumia smiled, "I doubt I'll even make it past basic."

"Don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks," Sumia looked around for a moment, "Um, should you really be here in an all-girls barrack?"

Chrom blanched. He had not even considered that, "Uh, I should probably go. See you around!" Chrom waved as he made a quick departure, and Sumia could not help but smile.

 **A/N: I'm considering also making this a Shepherds origin story. Not sure if I'll cover Chrom and Sumia's life during or after the game though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chrom was surprised when he had been summoned to meet with his sister that morning. She was so busy that they did not take the time all that often to sit down and talk, so Chrom was more than happy to see her. However, he was also a bit concerned that he was in trouble. He thought he had made a clean break from the Pegasus Knight barracks, but he could not think of much else that would have gotten him busted.

"Emm," Chrom smiled upon entering her study. She rose with a smile and gave him a hug, "It's good to see you."

"And you as well," Emmeryn gestured to some sitting chairs with a table between them, "Please, let's sit."

A maid came with refreshments shortly after they sat down. Emmeryn delicately sipped her tea while Chrom drank with deeper gulps.

"So," Emmeryn sat her cup gently into the saucer, "How have you been lately?"

"Good, good," Chrom nodded, "My swordplay is coming along nicely. I beat five captains yesterday."

Emmeryn smiled. She may have preferred diplomacy to force, but her brother's passion was hard to deny. It was nice to see such strength in a man who would use it for good, and she was certain he would. Emmeryn saw the seeds of greatness in her brother, even if he did need some refinement.

"That is good. Though, I am curious, how is that young lady from before? Sumia, I think."

"Er, she's doing well. We've been corresponding for several months now."

"So I heard. Rumor has it you plan to propose to this woman," Chrom nearly choked on his tea.

"I-I, what?"

"Relax," Emmeryn smiled, "I imagined it was simply a rumor. Still, you may want to be more careful in the future. Rumors can be dangerous."

"Of course," Chrom quickly agreed trying to cool himself down.

"She is a nice young woman, though," Emmeryn gave her approval as she took a sip from her tea causing Chrom to heat up further before Emmeryn moved on, "However, I have another matter to bring to your attention."

"Oh?" Chrom was eager to move on.

"Yes, I have found a new retainer for you."

"I see," Chrom had not been so keen on taking on a retainer since his old one retired. He hated having anyone breathing down his neck. He insisted that he could handle himself, but it seemed that his hand was about to finally be forced.

"I know you don't think you need the supervision, but even you cannot foresee everything, and, frankly, you are a bit reckless. The council and I agree on this."

Chrom sighed, "Alright, who is it?"

"Come in, please."

In walked a very well-groomed man in blue and white armor. He stood firmly at attention with his hands behind his back. He proceeded to give a very proper bow, "Milady, milord."

"This is Sir Frederick," Emmeryn introduced, "He graduated at the top of his class from the Knight Academy by a large margin. I am confident that he will be a capable retainer."

"Milord," Frederick gave a half bow to the prince, "I live to serve."

"Er," Chrom was already feeling uneasy, and this knight did not seem like the type to lighten up, "I appreciate the loyalty, but wouldn't you much rather serve as a captain or something. You did graduate at the top of your class."

"I am happy to serve wherever I am needed," Frederick responded calmly. He was a brick wall. No wonder he had been picked for this assignment.

"I'm sure you'll do the academy proud," Emmeryn smiled, "Now, I hate to cut this meeting short, but I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course, milady."

"Sure thing, Emm."

Soon, the two men were left standing outside of Emmeryn's study. Chrom was not happy about the situation, but there was little he could do about it, so there was no point in dwelling on the matter.

"According to my briefing, you like to spar early in the morning. I have taken the liberty of preparing your equipment and lining up some opponents."

"Alright," Chrom replied uneasily as they made their way to the training grounds, "You didn't have to do that."

"As I said, milord, I am happy to serve. I will fulfil my duty in whatever form that may take."

"Just...try not to take it too far."

* * *

"Milord, I feel I should advise against this."

"What?" Chrom asked while pulling an unassuming cloak over his head, "Going to town?" Chrom was already a little irked that Frederick seemed to have lined up some weaker opponents so as to either not risk injury or to avoid embarrassing him. Maybe a bit of both.

"You should not venture outside the castle with no less than four guards."

"Let me guess," Chrom faced the knight, "You got that number from the academy?"

"Yes," Frederick answered slowly.

"Look, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I've been to town, alone. I have no desire to hide behind guards." Chrom walked past the knight patting him on the pauldron, "You're a big guy, I'm sure you'll manage to protect me from the vicious townsfolk."

* * *

Chrom perused the stalls in the Ylisstol market while Frederick scowled at anyone who dared get within five feet of the prince. The knight had insisted on still wearing armor underneath his cloak making for a somewhat ridiculous and rather obvious silhouette. He was quite a stickler for the rules. Chrom wondered what the odds of breaking him of that habit were. He imagined not good.

However, he was still able to shop as needed. He was having a particularly hard time picking something out as he did not have much experience in this field outside of looking for something for his sisters, and this seemed vastly different. Eventually though, he did manage to find something he thought would work.

With a smile and a handshake, Chrom handed over the money and took the item in a nice little box. Smiling on his way back to the castle, Chrom was feeling good. So good in fact, that he outpaced his heavily armored guardian much to his chagrin. However, said knight was on him in a flash when someone bumped into the prince.

Frederick quickly tore the young man away.

"Frederick! Calm down. Put the man down."

Frederick glared at the man before slowly releasing him. He quickly dashed off. Chrom then prepared to berate the knight for his reaction. At least, until he noticed that there an empty space in his cloak.

Eyes going wide, Chrom darted off after the thief. Frederick nearly burst a blood vessel as he pursued the prince, but Chrom did not care. He swerved through the crowds after the thief's retreating figure. The man darted down an alley, and Chrom was afraid he was going to lose him.

However, when Chrom rounded the corner himself, he found the thief out cold against a wall with a muscular and shirtless man standing over him cracking his knuckles.

"Thought you could steal on the Vaike's watch? Ha! Think again!"

"Uh, hello?" Chrom greeted the strange man.

"Ho! Another piece of scum here to challenge the Vaike?"

"No, I was just chasing after the man who took something from me. A box about," Chrom estimated its size, "Yay big."

"Let me see," The burly man rummaged through the man's cloak pulling out the same box, "This it?"

"Yes, thanks," Chrom reached for it, but the man did not hand it over.

"How do I know it's yours?"

"Uh, I described it to you?"

"What's inside?"

"A gift for a friend."

"Alright," The man tossed the box to Chrom who did not appreciate having it thrown, "I trust you."

"Milord!" Frederick ran up with his weapon drawn only to see the thief knocked out.

"Relax, Frederick, this man seems to have taken care of our little thief problem." Chrom held his hand, "Thank you, uh…"

"You can call me the Vaike!" Vaike enthusiastically grabbed Chrom's hand and shook it rigorously.

Chrom laughed heartily, "I take you fancy yourself some sort of vigilante?"

"Huh?" Vaike gave Chrom a confused gaze.

"Er, nevermind. I am curious, why not join the guards if you want to fight crime?"

"Not really my style," Vaike flexed and Frederick rolled his eyes, "I prefer more freedom."

"Well," Chrom dug in his wallet and pulled out a few coins, "Buy a shirt on me."

"Thanks, buddy!" Vaike slapped Chrom hard on the shoulder making Frederick tense up, but Chrom simply laughed.

"I hope to see you again."

"Haha! Count on it."

As the prince and knight made their way back to the castle, Chrom spoke up, "Okay, so maybe I didn't foresee everything."

"Milord?" Frederick gave his liege a sidelong glance.

"As much as it pains me, maybe I could use someone to help with what I overlook."

"I would be honored, milord."

"I also noticed you never asked about the gift."

"I did not feel it was my place."

"I appreciate your discretion in the matter. It's nothing dark or sinister, but I would like my privacy in this matter."

"I understand, milord."

* * *

Sumia wearily continued her drills. She had struggled with them, but she was currently working on a few pointers Cordelia had given her. She was lucky to have such a capable roommate to help her out, though it was sometimes a blow to her self esteem seeing how easily Cordelia excelled.

The Pegasus Cadet was distracted by the sound of clapping from behind. Turning around a little too quickly, Sumia tripped and fell onto the hard ground below.

"Woah!" Chrom darted over to help her up, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Sumia blushed, "Sorry about that. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to give you this," Chrom held out a box which Sumia gently took, "Happy birthday."

"You remembered!" Sumia smiled. She opened the box to reveal a wing hair pin.

"It reminded me of you. I hope you like it," Chrom tried very hard not to blush.

"I love it," Sumia beamed, and suddenly all the trouble from earlier seemed to melt away. Something about her smile just made it all worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chrom walked down the bulwark. He watched as the trainees ran through their drills. It was all pretty rank and file, but Chrom liked to see if anyone ever stood out. He would usually challenge them to a friendly spar if he deemed them good enough. Either way, it was nice to see their military starting to recover after his father's wars had nearly destroyed it along with the rest of the halidom.

Chrom vowed to never be like his father, but at the same time, he found he could not be like Emmeryn either. He just could not muster the same patience, nor did he consider himself a particularly good diplomat. Chrom fancied himself a man of actions more than a man of words. When presented with a problem, he preferred to act rather than to deliberate. He wanted Ylisse to be strong, not so that it could wage more wars, but rather to finish one if it was ever started. He did not believe in conquest, but he did believe in defense and not taking things lying down.

Looking at these trainees, he saw men and women that he was proud of. Those willing to become strong to protect those who were weak. That, he felt, was the true purpose of a soldier. To be a shield as much as a sword. To help people.

Reaching the end of the training grounds, Chrom spotted familiar fiery hair, but he was not certain. Eager to see if it was who he thought it was, Chrom raced down to the training grounds much to his guardian's chagrin.

Upon reaching the training grounds proper, Chrom smiled to see a familiar face. The red-headed young woman was just finishing up mopping a poor brown-haired man into the ground. It was a nasty fall, but there seemed to be no ill will between the two as she helped the young man up.

"Well done," Chrom commented on approach. The two looked to see who was approaching them. Upon realizing that the prince was addressing them, the young man immediately shot into a salute.

"Sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Heh, at ease," Chrom smiled. The redhead's reaction was very different.

"Chrom?" She slapped him on the shoulder, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Wait," The man looked between the two, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah," Chrom said with a fond smile, "Sully here is the daughter of a captain which served close to the royal family. We would play sometimes as kids when I snuck away until her father was transferred. Continuing the family tradition I see."

"You bet," Sully smirked, "I haven't seen you in a while. You haven't gotten soft of me have you?"

Chrom smirked back, "Why don't we see? Care for a little sparring?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Picking up a wooden training sword from a nearby rack, Chrom faced off with his old friend. Sully started off with a definite reach advantage thanks to her training lance, but Chrom did not let that deter him. Sully attacked first, but Chrom's defenses were superb allowing for him to parry and his strength afforded him the ability to outright block some attacks. Still, her attacks were relentless forcing him to stay on his toes.

Chrom was having a blast as he turned the attack on her. It seemed she had focused much of her training on offense leaving her little in the ways of defense. However, her lance still gave him some trouble as he attempted to get close. He performed two swings, one aimed toward her left and the other toward her right. She deftly deflected the swings with the top and the bottom of her lance respectively, but she was not expecting Chrom to roll to the side. With a clear opening, Chrom swept Sully's feat out from under her with his training sword bringing her crashing to the ground.

"You alright?" Chrom offered a hand.

Sully laughed as she took the offered hand, "Looks like you haven't gotten soft after all!"

"Wow," The young man spoke in awe, "That was quite the display, your highness."

"Just Chrom will do nicely," The prince smiled at the man, "And, I'm sorry, it seems that I forgot to get your name."

"It's no problem at all," The man smiled, "Er, my name is Stahl."

"Stahl," Chrom held out his hand which the trainee nervously took, "Good to meet you."

"T-the honor is mine."

"Your performance was quite impressive," Frederick, who had arrived during their bout, stood in his signature pose with his hands behind his back.

"Who's the stiff?" Sully took notice of the armored knight, though her lack of respect for the chain of command seemed to rub him the wrong way.

"This here is Frederick," Chrom put a hand on his pauldron, also to the knight's chagrin, "He's been assigned as my retainer."

"Well, you look fancy," Sully examined the knight, "But how well can you fight?"

"I am well versed in most standard melee weapons, and I specialize in armored mounted combat," Frederick replied professionally.

"Bah!" Sully balked, "Fancy talk, but how do you stack up?"

"I'm a bit curious about that myself," Chrom sized up his guardian, "If you're supposed to protect me, I wouldn't mind seeing what you got personally."

"If you insist, I could provide a demonstration."

"Good," Chrom smiled and walked back to the training area, "Let's get to it."

"Now, milord?"

"Yes, now. What's the matter? Nervous?"

Frederick responded by approaching the weapon rack. He thought for a moment before picking up an axe. He wanted to give his liege at least a fighting chance. With that in mind, Frederick stood rigidly in the center of the arena.

"Ready when you are, milord."

"Now, you'd better not go easy on me," Chrom taunted brandishing his own wooden weapon. Frederick nodded almost imperceptibly before Chrom charged him with full force. However, instead of a closer duel like the one he had with Sully, Frederick batted his attacks away without so much as breaking a sweat.

Unperturbed, Chrom made several more attempts at breaking through the knight's defenses, but it was to no avail. Every swing was expertly deflected until Chrom wore himself out.

"You're a brick wall," Chrom panted, "You're not even sweating."

"Your skills are impressive for someone mostly self-taught, and your strength is truly spectacular, but you are unrefined. Er, if you do not mind my saying so."

"No, no," Chrom assured the knight, "I'd rather you be honest with me. If I need improvement, there's no sense in hiding the fact. I don't suppose you'd be willing to train with me?"

"I would be honored, milord," Frederick gave a slight bow.

"Hey," Sully slapped the prince on the shoulder earning a narrowed gaze from the knight, "Don't be a stranger."

"Alright," Chrom grinned, "I hope to get to face you next time, Stahl."

"Ah, well, I'm nothing special," Stahl rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't listen to him," Sully punched his arm causing him to rub it, "He may be plain, but he's got the makings of a great cavalier."

"Never sell yourself short," Chrom assured, "From what I saw, you're doing rather well. Just keep applying yourself."

"Thanks!" Stahl beamed, "I'll do that. Thank you, sir!"

Chrom chuckled, "I'll have to stop by and see you two during mounted combat. Until then," Chrom waved.

"See ya."

"Sir!"

Chrom was in a notable good mood as he left the training grounds. It was nice getting to reunite with an old friend and perhaps make a new one. That was one area Chrom excelled. He was most certainly a people person.


	6. Chapter 6

Chrom had been notified of the ceremony by his sister. Apparently, the council did not want to make a very public spectacle of the ceremony after the long string of failures, but it was tradition to at least try. Personally, Chrom did not expect much from the ceremony himself, but he would go through with it fully expecting to be having lunch by noon like any other day.

Chrom entered the throne room in his regal battle clothing complete with a cape. Honestly, it was not that bad, but it could use a little tailoring if he were to ever use it in actual combat. Still, it was leaps and bounds better than his usual formal attire. The ceremony wanted to capture a more warrior-like roll calling back to the heroism of Marth and the first Exalt. It was something that Chrom could appreciate.

The prince gave a small nod to Lissa as he passed her. She was easy to pick out since there were not many there. His sisters, the council, some guards, and Frederick were all there. The only other person there was the head archivist from the royal vaults who oversaw the relic's movement. Before Emmeryn stood an ornate pedestal with gold inlays with a seemingly out of place block of wood sitting atop it.

Two royal guards dressed in silver and gold armor brought another pedestal in. They stopped several feet in front of the prince and bent their knees depositing the pedestal and the ancient relic it held before backing off and standing at attention behind Emmeryn. Chrom stared at the golden yellow hilt before Emmeryn spoke.

"Prince Chrom, Heir of the Exalted Bloodline, please step forward and test your worth to wield the blade of our ancestors."

Chrom swallowed hard and put his hand upside down on the hilt of the legendary blade. Chrom could almost have sworn that he felt a tingling in his left shoulder for a brief moment. Ignoring that, Chrom pulled the blade from the pedestal. It felt right in his hands. Perfectly balanced.

Getting back on point, Chrom approached the block of wood. The test was simple. He would swing at it, and if the blade cut the wood, then he was deemed worthy. If not, they would call it a failure and go about their business.

The prince breathed deep before he swung. He may not have expected much from this, but he was determined to at least give it his best go. With a grunt, Chrom hefted the blade over his head and toward the test target. Perhaps it was just a reflection of the light, but some of those present that day could have sworn that Falchion shined for a brief moment as it came down toward the block of wood.

After a few moments, Chrom looked up to see the block of wood cleaved cleanly in two and sitting on the floor as well as Falchion lodged firmly into the pedestal the wood was formally sitting atop.

Chrom was not the only one surprised. Almost everyone there wore some type of shock. Lissa stood with her mouth agape, and the guards - perhaps with the exception of Frederick who was still surprised; he was just better at hiding it - all looked on in surprised shock. The councillors were probably the most amazed. None of them had been particularly expecting anything out of this ceremony. Falchion had not chosen a wielder in generations, yet there Chrom stood with the blade lodged firmly in the small pillar.

Emmeryn was the first to speak, and she was also the least surprised. In fact, she wore a slight grin almost like she had been expecting him to succeed.

"Prince Chrom, Falchion has deemed you worthy to wield it. Will you accept the blade and the responsibility that comes with it?"

Chrom's expression hardened, but he did not falter, "I will."

Emmeryn's smile widened, but there was a solemn weight behind her eyes, "Then may you continue on in bravery and valor like the Hero King and first Exalt."

Chrom's grip tightened around Falchion's hilt. Suddenly, he almost could have sworn the blade felt heavier.

* * *

After Chrom proved worthy of Falchion, the council insisted on throwing a gala to celebrate the first wielder of the blade in over two centuries. Emmeryn had agreed, but she also insisted that festivities be held for the common people as well. While the two groups were separated, both would get to see their prince with the blade of legend when he was supposed to address the people.

Chrom was understandably uncomfortable with that prospect, but at least he was allowed to wear the somewhat impractical battle garb from the ceremony. So at least he was not dreadfully uncomfortable physically. It was something at least.

Reaching back to the blade on his hilt, Chrom subtly nodded upon affirming that it was, in fact, still there. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose a national treasure.

"What's the matter?" Lissa teased, "Afraid you lost it?"

Chrom groaned, "Don't you have something better to do than to pester me?"

Lissa shrugged in a very unprincess-like manner, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Go talk to one of your friends," Supposedly, Lissa was very likeable, even if he had trouble seeing it sometimes.

The princess groaned, "Fine, have it your way." Lissa began to walk off before turning back with a smirk, "Just be sure not to lose that fancy sword of yours."

Chrom sighed, but after she was out of earshot, he turned to his retainer, "I want you to keep an eye on her." She may have gotten on his nerves sometimes, but she was still family and Chrom was very protective of his little sister. Sometimes too much according to Lissa as many of the young noble boys were terrified of him. Chrom was okay with that. He figured if they did not have the courage to face him, they did not have the courage to protect his sister and put her wellbeing above their own. Until she found a suitor that could look him in the eyes without flinching, he would continue to "thin the herd."

"Milord?" Frederick raised his brow.

"I can take care of myself better than her. She's…delicate. Just…keep it discreet. I'd rather not let her know I sent you."

"Understood, milord," Frederick saluted and went to keep a protective eye on the princess leaving Chrom without his guard outside of his room for the first time in what felt like forever. He breathed a quick sigh of relief before spotting two familiar faces.

"Sully! Stahl!" Chrom approached the two trainees with a smile. He had kept an eye on their progress since the morning in the training grounds. They had torn through the competition and been accepted into the cavalier training program where they continued to excel despite Stahl's insistence that he was merely average.

"Thanks for pulling us off training to come to some fancy party to celebrate your new sword," Sully joked.

"Hey, I'm truly grateful," Stahl said as he looked over the buffet table, "This beats a patrol any day."

"You're still on duty," Sully reminded her partner, "Don't embarrass me by acting like a party goer."

"Not even one hors d'oeuvre?"

Chrom chuckled heartily at their back and forth, "Take as many as you'd like. I'm just glad to have two more friendly faces. Even if I had to temporarily reassign you. I'm sure you can afford to be away for a day or two. I've seen you at work."

"Thanks," Sully said with a wide grin, "I still got to keep this lunk working hard, but he's quite impressive when he actually tries."

"I'm nothing special," Stahl continued to insist humbly.

"I've seen you both at work, you shouldn't sell yourself short, Stahl," Chrom put a hand on his pauldron, "Before long, I think you two will be the best cavaliers in Ylisse."

"Thank you, sir!" Stahl still was not comfortable calling the prince by his name.

"We'll be sure not to disappoint," Sully gave Stahl a pointed look, "Won't we?"

The poor man swallowed, "Of course not!"

"Good," Sully smiled, "Sorry, but we have to make our rounds. Catch ya later, Chrom."

"Prince," Stahl bowed reverently before pocketing a few hors d'oeuvres. Chrom smiled and nodded as the two went about their duties. They were good people even if Sully was a little unrefined. He believed they represented some of the best the Ylissean military had to offer. He wanted people like that around him, especially on such an occasion as this.

He was not particularly hungry, but he did at least peruse the buffet table while he was there. With his nerves, he did not do much other than pick at a few odds and ends before wandering off though. He greeted several people who all gave him their well wishes. He turned around from shaking a noble's hand to see Sumia approaching him arrayed in a beautiful red dress. He swore he had never seen a finer looking woman.

Though, as she got closer, her image of perfection was hampered a bit by her tripping. Fortunately, Chrom was close enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Woah there," Chrom righted her but did not remove his hands from her shoulders yet, "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," Sumia replied with a blush, and Chrom suddenly realized that he was still holding her.

Immediately, removing his hands, Chrom cleared his throat, "I'm glad that you could make it."

"How could I refuse a royal invitation?" Sumia looked somewhat troubled, "Chrom, should you really be showing me special treatment like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sumia sighed, "Getting a special invitation to an event like this."

"You are nobility," Chrom answered, "What's the issue with making sure you're invited to these kinds of things?"

"The issue is…I'm a Pegasus Cadet now, but you pulled me away from drills."

"If you'd rather be running drills, you didn't have to come," Chrom replied rather disappointed at the idea that she might not have wanted to see him.

"I-it's not that!" Sumia rubbed her arm, "I just don't feel comfortable getting special treatment."

"What are friends for if not to give special treatment?" Chrom grinned, "Come on, I want as many friendly faces here as I can get. Especially today."

"I suppose…" Sumia trailed off and they dropped the subject. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds before Sumia caught sight of Falchion half covered by Chrom's cape. "Is that it?"

"Hmm?" Chrom looked to where her gaze was directed, "Oh, yeah, that's it."

"It's amazing," Sumia's eyes glinted at the treasure, "Like something out of a legend of old."

"Well, it kind of is," Sumia gave Chrom a brief dirty look causing him to clear his throat, "It's special, I'll give it that, but I kind of wish I hadn't been able to use it."

"Oh?" Sumia raised her brow, "Why's that?"

"It's…a big responsibility. This sword, it's a symbol of hope and strength to the people, and as its wielder, I feel I need to be that symbol as well. It's something the people need these days, but I just don't know how to do that." Chrom then rubbed his face, "And then there's that speech."

"Well," Sumia started, "I don't know much about being a symbol of hope, but as for the speech, I'd recommend just being yourself. It works pretty well for me."

Both of them blushed profusely at her statement, "I-I mean, you've certainly got a certain natural charisma about you."

"Er, thanks. I'll try to keep that in mind."

Before they could continue their conversation, an aid came and summoned Chrom. "Looks like its time," Chrom breathed deep, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Sumia smiled, "You'll do fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lissa had been forced to find someone other than her brother to talk to. The princess happily bounced from conversation to conversation getting to know a multitude of people, though she usually did not stay long when showered with the usual hollow praises. She preferred real conversation.

"You should really hold your shoulders up higher," Lissa heard a very proper voice berating someone. Looking for the source, Lissa saw a blonde woman a few years older than herself criticizing a group of nobles about various things from their appearance to their posture. Needless to say, they did not stick around long leaving the blonde woman's face to flash with a momentary look of disappointment.

"You know," Lissa skipped up to the woman, "You'd probably have better luck getting them to stay if you were a bit nicer."

The woman took notice of the princess and quickly put on a haughty expression, "And why would I want those cretins around me to pollute my air of sophistication with their carelessness."

"Nope," Lissa shook her head, "Not buying it. You were sad that they left."

"The nerve! Why would I want to spend time with them?"

"Maybe you're lonely," Lissa shrugged, "If you want, I could be your friend."

"W-what?" The woman was taken aback by this girl's kindness.

"Yeah," Lissa held out her hand, "My name's Lissa."

"You mean, you are the princess?"

"Yeah," Lissa moved her hand a bit to emphasize that she needed to shake it, "What's your name?"

"M-Maribelle," The noblewoman shook her hand uneasily.

"Well, Maribelle, I just know that we'll be good friends!"

* * *

Chrom stared at the edge of the balcony with trepidation. He still was not sure how to do what he needed to do. Perhaps he did not have to be a symbol of hope. Maybe he could be the strength to Emmeryn's hope. The strength to make her dreams come true. Still, he was unsure as to how to accomplish that.

Sumia's words continued to ring in his mind. "Be myself, huh?" Was it really that simple? He did not think himself particularly impressive, but maybe it could work. It was not like he had any other good ideas.

The prince put his worries aside and walked to the ledge. He looked out over his people, and somehow, he caught sight of Sumia. She flashed him an encouraging smile and a nod. Catching his breath, Chrom removed Falchion from its sheath and held it up high. The blade glinted in the fleeting sunlight as Chrom began to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chrom crossed his arms watching the scenery rolling by. He, Lissa, and Frederick were in the cabin of the royal carriage on their way to a moderately sized town that had been hit hard by a bandit attack recently.

The bandit raids had been escalating a lot lately, and the people were getting restless. Emmeryn tried to reassure the people with her presence, but it was advised that she not go to recent attack sites. She often ignored them. This had left her pulled in too many directions, and Chrom could see the signs of exhaustion in his sister.

So, Chrom had volunteered to go in her place this time. He may not have been Emmeryn, but the council agreed that Falchion's wielder might could allay some fears. Especially with his favorable reputation among the common people. While he had never been particularly disliked, the common people had really taken to his plain-spoken manner during the Falchion gala. The nobility did not care as much for him, but they acknowledged the support he carried from the commoners. Though it did make them a bit more anxious for Emmeryn to take a husband – something she repeatedly claimed she was too busy for combined with the fact she was intent on finding a good king for her people.

All that said, Chrom had been given a pre-approved speech by his own request. He did have to admit that he was unused to comforting hurting people, and he had asked Emmeryn for help. He trusted his sister, but he did not want to come off as fake. He believed in his sister; it was his ability to live up to her that he had doubts of.

Chrom looked down at the prepared statements again with trepidation.

"Milord," Frederick pulled him out of his thoughts, "We are here."

"Alright, thanks," Chrom decided to put his doubts behind him. If this speech was what the people needed, then he was determined to deliver it.

Chrom was unprepared for the state of the village. Many of the houses were damaged with few buildings unscathed. Villagers went to and frow trying to rebuild their lives. The people looked devoid of hope. They hardly even seemed to notice the royals' presence.

"Stay close, Lissa," Chrom commanded. She had insisted on joining him for some reason, but he did not deny her. If she wanted to help as well, who was he to deny her? That did not mean he was not concerned for her safety. They were here to help these people, but that did not mean that desperation and opportunism did not exist.

Chrom stopped when he saw a massive pile of rubble. He could see smoke coming from the other side. With nary a word, Chrom started to ascend the pile of debris with little concern for his fancy clothes.

"Milord?" Frederick called after the prince as he scaled the mound, but he did not listen. Frederick was forced to follow, but his armor made the process a bit more difficult.

When Frederick finally reached the peak, Chrom was staring out at what was left of most of the village. The part they had just seen was in mint condition by comparison. Entire buildings had been burnt out and others were reduced to piles of rubble. Some buildings and debris still smoldered and desperate people worked to put out the smolders and others desperately searched for loved ones.

Chrom starred out at this devastation stone-faced as his left hand tightened into a fist and his right drifted toward Falchion in a silent rage. Frederick had never seen his liege so serious before. The knight decided to remain silent and wait for him to speak.

"Come on," Chrom finally spoke after several minutes, "We're going to help them."

"Milord?" Frederick watched as Chrom started down the pile in the direction of what used to be the main square of the village. "It could be dangerous over there."

"I don't care!" Chrom turned quickly, "You can protect me down there, and maybe you can help move some lumber while you're at it."

Frederick opened his mouth, but he quickly realized that arguing would be pointless. So, he closed his mouth and nodded. Chrom also nodded, "Go get Lissa. Meet me-"

"Chrom! Frederick! Someone!" The two men turned toward the scream immediately.

"Lissa!" Chrom bolted for his sister hastily climbing down the rubble with little concern for his own well-being. His right sleeve caught on a broken beam sticking out of the pile keeping the fabric and exposing his brand, but Chrom did not care.

When Chrom found Lissa, she was not in any danger herself, but she was tugging at some debris.

"Lissa, what's-"

"Chrom! Help!" Lissa was visibly distressed, and it did not take Chrom long to see why, "There's a little boy trapped under here!"

"Frederick!" Chrom called as he prepared to lift the beam. The knight was not far behind and quickly understood what they were doing. With a unified effort, the two men managed to lift the beam long enough for Lissa to pull the boy out. When they did get him out, it was clear that he was in rough shape.

"Healer!" Chrom yelled, "Is there a healer?"

The townsfolk scrambled to look for anyone that could help, but Chrom was not eager to just sit and do nothing, "Stay with them," He commanded his guardian before running off in search of a healer.

"Come on, stay with us," Lissa pleaded with the boy as his breathing became even shallower. She had never felt so helpless in her life. What was she supposed to do? She did not know how to help him, nor had she been able to get him out from under the beam.

All she could do was provide kind words until her brother dashed back with a medic. Lissa watched as relief flooded the boy's face after the healer got to work, and she realized that she wanted to be able to do that too. She was not strong like her brother, but maybe she could still help people.

Chrom did not give a speech that day, but he did something perhaps even more impactful. Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and the rest of the soldiers they had brought spent most of the day helping to rebuild the village. Chrom's brand was on full display as he hammered nails, carried off debris, carried water to put out smoldering fires, or anything else that he could help with. He demonstrated that they were not forgotten.

On the return trip, Chrom once again found himself looking out the window as scenery passed by. His thoughts kept going back over the events of the day. He could not get the village out of his mind.

"How does something like this happen?" Chrom asked quietly, mindful of his sleeping sister.

The knight across from him sighed, "Some people simply want to destroy. Others do not wish to work for themselves, so they take what they want. Some may feel that they have no other choice in order to survive. Desperation can force people to do many things. And then…" Frederick paused.

"And then our westerly neighbors might be sending them at us." Chrom sighed and looked at the knight with tired eyes, "But how do we let this happen? Why were these bandits allowed to roam free?"

"We simply lack the ability. The military is in shambles, and local defense forces are typically neither well-equipped or trained. If Plegia is supporting some of these groups or even sending in their own soldiers disguised as bandits, the locals do not stand much of a chance. Until the military is restored, I do not see how we can protect them."

Chrom grimaced. He knew the military was not a priority for Emm. For one, she did not want to risk looking militant, but she was also a pacifist to a fault.

"So, they're defenseless," Chrom looked back out the window, "So maybe what they need is someone to protect them until the military is back on its feet. Like shepherds."

"But who, milord?"

Chrom looked back at the knight and looked him plainly in the eyes, "Me."

 **A/N: Hopefully Chrom still seems in character here. I need to make sure not to infuse game development into him when he shouldn't have it yet.**

 **Edit: Okay, seriously, what's with that review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chrom sat somewhat patiently at a covered table at one of Ylisstol's finer, but not too fine, establishments. They had arrived in the capital late the previous night, and Emmeryn was booked solid until midafternoon. Chrom was a bit anxious to meet with her, but this did afford him the time to keep a promise.

The prince smiled for what may have been the first time since leaving Ylisstol the day before when he saw her approach. Chrom had promised to meet with her after he got back, and he was actually somewhat glad he did so before meeting with his sister since he wanted her opinion on something, but that could wait. For now, he was content to catch up.

Sumia was also glad for the meeting. Every time she saw him, her stomach did flips. Perhaps it was all of those romance novels, but Sumia found herself thinking more and more about the prince as time went on. She never said anything of course. He must have had much more impressive women clamoring for his attention all the time. Meanwhile, she the daughter of a minor noble who was on the verge of flunking out of the Pegasus Cadets. Something else she did not volunteer to the prince.

"Sumia," Chrom suddenly looked very serious after they finished their dessert, "Can I ask you something?"

The cadet felt her heart race, "O-of course."

"Do you remember when you first joined the Cadets and you told me that you believed that I would be willing to put myself in danger for others, or something to that effect?"

Sumia was confused, but, yes, she remembered that day quite vividly, "I do."

"Did you mean it?"

"Chrom," She was starting to get a little concerned, "What's this about?"

The prince sighed, "I'm supposed to meet with Emmeryn later this afternoon, and I plan to ask her to let me form a group to help people like those from that village I visited."

"Help people how?"

Chrom paused for a moment, "By dealing with the bandit problem."

"You're forming a militia."

He nodded somberly, "That's the plan. So, back to my question: did you mean it?"

"Every word," Sumia replied. She was a bit worried about what he was planning to do, but she was telling the truth. Chrom was a valiant and brave man, even if he did not necessarily realize it himself.

Chrom smiled a relieved smile, "That's good to hear. Sometimes I'm not so sure of myself."

"You wouldn't know it just by looking at you," Sumia replied fondly, "You look so strong and confident all the time."

"Heh, at least I look good I guess."

How true that was in Sumia's mind, but her past concerns seemed a little less potent as they laughed and smiled together. She may have realized on some level that her romantic fantasies were outlandish, but, in that moment, she was happy.

* * *

Lissa was a woman on a mission. The spritely princess darted to the local academy where a certain upstart noblewoman was likely to be found. They had become fast friends just like Lissa had predicted, but Lissa had another reason for seeking her out this time.

The noblewoman was found talking with a short young man with reddish hair. His hair was a bit unkempt, especially for such a fancy setting, but the hat in his hands gave him away as a mage and explained the hair. Still, it was odd for Maribelle to associate with non-nobles which led Lissa to believe that he was a noble himself even if he did not seem familiar to her.

"Heya!" Lissa chirped to her friend and the stranger.

"P-princess!" The mage stumbled over himself trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He eventually settled on an uneasy bow.

"Hi!" Lissa held out her hand, "What's your name?"

"R-ricken," He nervously took her hand.

"I don't remember seeing you around. Are you new to Ylisstol?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am, for the most part. I haven't been since I was really small, but I just joined the academy this year."

"Do you two know each other?" Lissa got to the heart of the mystery at hand.

"Yes," Maribelle spoke up, "Ricken here is an old acquaintance. We have known each other since we were only children."

"Oh, then you must be noble yourself," Technically, he could have been a son of a servant or something, but Lissa doubted Maribele would have associated with the child of a servant. Though maybe they knew each other before she cared about such things.

"I, uh…" Ricken seemed even more uncomfortable, so Maribelle stepped in and answered for him.

"His family has fallen on hard times. I won't go into the troublesome details, but Ricken here is working to restore his family's honor." She looked at him with a look Lissa had never seen her friend give before, "An endeavor which I fully support."

Ricken seemed a bit flustered, but he managed out a quiet, "Thank you." The mage then cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but I need to go now."

"Farewell," Maribelle bid him farewell.

"See ya!" Lissa waved him off. Once he was gone, Lissa turned to her friend, "Maribelle, you can use staves, right?"

"Yes, I have been training in them recently. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to teach me."

"I would be delighted to, but might I ask where this sudden interest in the healing arts came from?"

Lissa shuffled for a bit, "I went with Chrom to see that village. While we were there, there was this boy. He was hurt and I could hardly do anything to help him." Lissa looked her friend in the eye looking more serious than Maribelle had ever seen her, "I want to be able to help."

Maribelle examined her friend for a few moments before responding with a huff, "While I cannot say I agree with gallivanting off into danger, your aspirations are noble. I will help you."

"Thank you!"

"You should know that I am not an easy instructor. We shall begin tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, ma'am," Lissa playfully saluted, and, despite herself, Maribelle grinned.

* * *

Emmeryn looked her brother in the eyes while keeping her own face neutral. She was contemplating the request her brother had just made. The request was something she had mixed feelings on. She was never one for military might or seeing her family in danger, but she could not deny the need for action. The question was: was her brother ready for such a responsibility? She was not sure.

"I am not sure if I can spare many resources."

"That's fine. I'll supplement it with my own allowance. I've saved up a decent amount of it," Mostly because he had never really found much he wanted to buy. "I'll only need to recruit a few people. I've already got two ideas."

The Exalt thought for several moments, "Chrom, could you excuse us for a moment," Emmeryn finally responded. Chrom looked at his guardian uncertainly before nodding and leaving the two of them alone.

Once the door closed, Emmeryn spoke again, "I would like to know your thoughts on this matter, sir Frederick."

Frederick took in his Exalt briefly before speaking, "I believe he is sincere in his desires. He has progressed substantially in his training, and he would be a match for most any common brigands we could face."

That got to one of her concerns, but not the others, "Do you think it could work?"

The knight took slightly less time to respond to that inquiry, "I do. At least to some extent. Both the citizens and the criminals could benefit from knowing that there is a force safeguarding the citizens and dealing with the criminals."

"You mean killing the criminals."

"It…will likely be necessary at points, yes. Not all of them will likely stand down."

Emmeryn did not like the idea of her brother having to take a life, even in defense of others, "Do you think that he is ready for this responsibility?"

This one was harder to answer, "I'm not sure anyone is ever fully ready to lead troops into life and death situations, but I believe that he has potential. He certainly has the combat potential, and while he may be more personal than I would agree with, he certainly has a way of connecting with people. That said, he lacks command experience or proper military training. If you do agree to this, I would recommend assigning him a capable military officer. I may be able to provide a list of recommendations."

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary," Emmeryn replied, "Please bring him back in." The knight nodded and retrieved the prince. He sat down across from his sister outwardly calm, but he was inwardly nervous.

"Chrom, I genuinely believe you wish to help the people, and while it is not in the way that I would do it, perhaps it is needed. At least in the interim."

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, I am permitting your project. However, I do have one stipulation. Frederick will serve as your lieutenant and second in command."

Frederick seemed somewhat surprised by that, and Chrom had mixed feelings. Yes, the knight was certainly capable, but he was also extremely formal and, as time had shown, more than a little overprotective. Still, Chrom thought it was a fair deal, so he nodded, "That's fair."

Emmeryn sighed, "Do also try not to be so reckless."

The prince grinned, "Don't worry, Emm, I'll be fine."

Somehow, Emmeryn imagined he would be. As much as she did not personally agree with this approach, she also saw this as another step in fulfilling the potential she saw in him. Though she did have concerns about what he might do as a leader, she still believed that his heart was in the right place. He was not their father, and perhaps this experience would help temper him from a good man, to a great one.

 **A/N: To the person that left that TH related review, would you mind removing it?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chrom walked down the ramparts with determination while Frederick followed on his heels. He had just come from meeting with the royal tailor as well as the royal quartermaster. If he was going to risk his life fighting, the last thing he wanted was for his clothes to get in the way so he ordered something practical that he could actually move efficiently in. The royal tailor had assured him that he would be able to put together something practical and still regal while the quartermaster assured him that it would be properly armored. Though, the prince could not help but wonder why they did not do that all the time if it were within his ability.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, Chrom approached his destination. If he was going to pull this off, he needed troops. Fortunately, he already had two picked out. Even before he had this idea, he had been keeping track of their progress. Not only was one an old friend and he got along well enough with the other, but they represented some of the best of the up and coming soldiers.

"Another good showing," Chrom smiled as he approached the recently minted cavaliers.

"Chrom!" Sully patted him on the shoulder, roughly, but the prince laughed it off.

"I knew you'd make cavaliers. Good to see my faith was not misplaced."

"Too bad this lunk had to go and get assigned to a different squad," Sully pointed accusingly with her thumb.

"How is that my fault?" Stahl asked defensively.

"Hey, hey," Chrom put his hands up, "Let's not point fingers, but I do have a way for you to be assigned together."

"Oh?" Sully looked at him curiously, "Thanks, but I don't want any special treatment."

"Yeah, I appreciate the thought," Stahl agreed, "But I'd rather earn my posting."

"It's not what you think, I assure you," Chrom grinned, "I'm putting together a group. A small militia to deal with issues that the military isn't quite able to yet."

Sully raised her brow, "Go on."

"The plan is to serve as protectors for the people until the military can properly restore order. We will go on patrols to track down bandits, and we'll respond to raids as we can. To do that, I need soldiers, and you're on your way to being two of the best as far as I've seen. You work well together, and you have the training. If you're willing to work for a rag-tag group, I'd be honored to have you fight by my side."

"Hey, I'm up for it," Sully eagerly accepted, "I'd like to get out of the capitol a little more. Plus, who doesn't want to fight with the guy using the Hero's Blade?"

"Glad to hear it," Chrom then turned to the other cavalier, "What about you, Stahl? Can I count on your blade?"

"I...I'm just not sure I'm what you need. I appreciate your kind words, but I don't think I'm anything special."

"Good," Chrom put a hand on his shoulder, "Then you're not arrogant, and I don't think you're in it for the glory. Whatever you think of yourself, I think you would be a boon to our effort. If you'll believe in my cause and fight by my side that is."

"Well," Stahl ran a hand through his hair, "How can I say no to that? I'd be honored to serve with you, Prince Chrom."

Chrom held out his hand which Stahl shook, "Thanks, but let's drop this prince stuff."

"Er, sir?"

"I don't care for titles, and it's bad enough that I can't get this guy," Chrom nodded toward his guardian, "To drop it."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that."

"Then how about captain?" Sully offered.

"I'm...not comfortable assuming a military rank without the training."

"Well, you are captain of our little group."

"I...suppose. If you have to use a title."

"Will do, captain," Sully saluted with a smirk.

"I know you don't have a problem using my name."

* * *

Phila stood with her hands behind her back as she observed the cadets. The wave was looking decent, but there was one star that shined above the rest. Cordelia was a natural at almost everything she did. She was a masterful flier and was better than the instructors with a lance. Despite her youth, she was already likely to be recruited to the elite Crimson Squad which would make her the first rookie to ever be assigned to it. Her exceptionalness was not limited to combat either, she was also the youngest member to ever be inducted into the Pegasus Knight Orchestra - the orchestra was a long standing tradition rumored to have been started by the wife of the Hero-King who was also rumored to have been the first Wing Commander after the unifying of the continent. Though, it was still not entirely known how exactly her organization morphed into the modern Pegasus Knights, or if she even led such an organization.

Even Phila was impressed despite generally being hard to please. So much so that Phila had decided to keep up with her career. If anyone showed the raw potential to one day replace her, it was Cordelia.

A thud drew Phila's attention to the other end of the spectrum. Sumia was, frankly, something of an embarrassment. She barely passed her drills, and her lance work was unconventional to say the least. However, there was something Phila saw that did impress her. The young woman pulled herself up, as Phila had seen her do many times before, and got right back into the drills. It seemed that no matter how many times she fell flat on her face, she always got right back up. Her perseverance was admirable, but perseverance alone may not have been enough.

Fortunately for her, Sumia was also a natural with pegesi. Phila had never seen anyone with such a way with the animals, and her flying reflected her strong bonds with them. In fact, her flying was actually exceptional; it was the combat part she struggled with.

Sumia's skill with animals could potentially secure her a role as a trainer, but Phila doubted there was much more of a future for her in the military. The Wing Commander imagined she would probably be happier ranching pegasi than she would be in the Pegasus Knights. While Phila admired her commitment and willingness to serve, she just did not see a soldier in that woman.

* * *

Despite being covered with sweat and even a few bruises, Chrom wore a wide smile on his way back to the castle proper. He had just spent several hours sparring with his newest recruits, and he was excited. Just thinking about it got him excited. His recruits. He was actually doing this. He would, hopefully, make a difference.

As exciting as it was, it was also a bit harrowing. He was taking on a large responsibility, but it was one that he was keen to take on. One he felt he needed to take on. It was mildly terrifying, but Chrom bore it rather well.

Still, he was very much aware that he was going to need more than four people. He had at least one more idea, but he would need to start looking outside his current circle. He wanted skilled fighters, but at the same time, he did not want to strip the regular military of their best.

Chrom was close to the inner castle wall when something caught his eye. Over where the armored soldiers were training, there was one lot with nothing going on. This took the prince by surprise, but upon further inspection, he noted that there was one soldier just standing there alone which actually made it a bit stranger since he did not seem to be the instructor.

Curiosity piqued, Chrom made a detour to see what was going on. He waved to trainees who stopped and gawked at the prince and his lieutenant as they passed with one taking a nasty blow to the jaw that made Chrom wince when he stopped but his opponent did not having his back turned to the prince. Despite all that, he was still headed for the lonely knight.

Arriving at the man in bulky cream and yellow armor, Chrom spoke up, "What are you doing out here alone, soldier?"

"S-Sir!" The armored man hastily saluted before answering the question, "I, uh, don't have a training partner. There's an uneven amount of us."

"And your instructor just left you to your own devices? That's hardly appropriate."

"I think he just forgot about me. I'm not the most memorable guy. I have the kind of face where you just tend to forget me after speaking with me."

He did not sell out his instructor. Chrom liked that, "Well then," Chrom walked over to the weapon rack and grabbed a wooden spear due to the lack of swords, "Might as well get something done."

"S-sir?" The man swallowed hard.

"I'll be your training partner," Chrom assumed a ready stance as best he could with the unfamiliar weapon, "Ready?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Chrom smirked, "Don't go easy on me just cause I'm the prince."

"Of course, sir."

With the pleasantries out of the way, Chrom leapt for the man thrusting his lance forward. The tip landed in the dirt, and before he could pull it free, he was forced to duck underneath a wide swing of his opponent's lance.

Rolling to the side taking his lance with him, Chrom thrust out with his weapon as soon as he came to a stop, but it was effortlessly batted away. Chrom struggled to get the lance back under control as he was forced to awkwardly block several precisely aimed lunges. Eventually Chrom did manage a rather hard blow against the shell of his armor with the butt of his lance, but that only served to shatter the wooden weapon against his metal hide.

"Well," Chrom awkwardly held up the part of the lance still in his hands, "Guess that's that. I've little doubt you would have bested me though. I haven't spent much time with lances."

"You did well for being out of practice," The other man complemented and Chrom laughed.

"No need to sugar coat it." Chrom offered his hand, "What's your name?"

He took the prince's hand, "Kellam, sir."

"Well, Kellam," Chrom released his grip, "I've got an offer for you."


	10. Chapter 10

"As you can see, it maintains an extreme degree of flexibility while still maintaining that sense of royalty."

Chrom moved his arms experimentally. It certainly did allow for freedom of movement. It might have been one of the most comfortable things he had ever worn, "I like it."

The royal tailor seemed quite relieved at the prince's approval, "I am glad you like it, milord. However, I would still feel more comfortable if you wore more armor."

"That would kind of defeat the purpose of the mobility, wouldn't it? Help me out here."

Chrom was addressing the quartermaster. He was an old man, but he knew weapons and armors better than anyone else in the capitol; quite possibly in all of Ylisse. His age and general demeanor resulted in a man that cared more about practicality than stepping on toes. This led Chrom to like the gruff man even when they did not see eye to eye.

"Considering what you'll be going against, the light protection should do. Wouldn't recommend going into a real battle with it though."

"Very well," The tailor relented.

Chrom smiled. He was happy with what he got, but his mind went back to that day in the village, "Actually, I do have another request."

* * *

Chrom walked through the small jail. It was not a large prison, but rather a holding area for those who committed minor transgressions. Some cells were empty, but too many were filled for Chrom's liking even if most of them were there for alcohol fueled disturbances.

Chrom did not think the man he was there to see was there because of alcohol, but he also was not completely sure of that. Well, he did not want to take all of the best from the military, so, here he was.

The man he was here to see was in one of the last cells doing pushups. Still shirtless as ever.

"Little early for lunch," The blonde man spoke without looking up, "But I'm not complaining."

"I see you still never bought that shirt I told you to."

The man immediately looked up and smiled upon recognizing his visitor, "Chrom, old buddy!"

Chrom smiled at the shirtless man. He had kept tabs on Vaike since their meeting in the alleyway. He had been in and out of such cells for some of his helpful, but still illegal apprehensions of criminals, but few were willing to actually charge him with anything given who he was rounding up.

Chrom had also invited the vigilante to spar several times where he showed great promise with the axe. During these sessions, the prince also tried to convince Vaike to join the town guards or something where he could legally incite justice, but he always refused. Chrom had a feeling he thought he either could not make it, or he did not like the idea of so much structure and discipline. Then again, maybe he just was that opposed to the idea of shirts. Either way, Chrom hoped that his newest offer would be more appealing.

"Still living life as a vigilante, I see."

"Like I said, I'm not cut out for military life."

"I'm thinking that you might change your tune after hearing my offer." Chrom proceeded to explain his new project. Vaike seemed interested as the prince explained his plan. As a less than well off commoner himself, Vaike could really get behind this idea.

"And, we won't have the same rules as the military or guards?"

"No," Chrom reassured, "We'll be our own thing. Free to act as we please answering only to Emmeryn herself."

"Count me in!" Vaike responded enthusiastically, "When do we start?"

"I still have to finish putting the team together. Don't worry, you'll still get to finish your time here."

"Aw man, I was hoping you'd let me out of here."

Chrom chuckled, "Don't worry, you hopefully won't be back for a while. We don't get arrested for catching criminals."

* * *

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose. He was in his rarely used study going over his info and plans for his militia. With the addition of Vaike, that brought them up to five members. He wanted more though. Five simply was not enough. Frederick had also helpfully pointed out that they could do with some magic and staff users. Chrom had to agree. While he had abysmal magical abilities himself, he still understood that it was a useful thing to have. Especially with reports of magic users in some of these attacks.

The problem was, Chrom really did not know many if any people he could tap to fill those roles. There was the mage academy, but he did not know many people there personally. He supposed he would just have to branch out of his comfort zone.

Chrom was about to wrap up for the evening when Lissa barged into his office.

"Good, you're still awake," She placed her hands on his desk, "I want to join your group."

Chrom blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I want to help with what you're doing."

"Lissa, this isn't a relief mission; we're talking about active combat. No, it's too dangerous."

Lissa huffed, "You mean too dangerous for the prince to run off and fight?"

"That's different. I can fight."

"Well, I can heal," Lissa countered.

"You can?" Chrom raised his brow.

"Yep," Lissa grinned smugly, "I've been training with Maribelle. She says I'm a natural. I'm almost cleared to use basic healing staves, and I'll only get better." Chrom was still clearly unconvinced, "I know it's dangerous Chrom, but I want to do something. Emm gets to help people with laws, and now you'll be helping the people in person. I don't want to sit back and twiddle my thumbs."

Chrom sighed knowing all too well how she felt, "You couldn't just become a magistrate, could you? Alright, I'll let you join, but I want myself or Frederick with you on any mission."

"Got it!" Lissa jumped in victory, "I'll prove my worth, just you wait! I should go practice." Lissa was quickly on her way, "See ya, Chrom!"

Chrom shook his head, and despite the situation, he smiled. At some point, it seemed his younger sister had started to grow up. He wondered if Emmeryn felt the same about him. In any case, it was good to see his sister seek to help. He just hoped it did not cost her that jubilance that everyone loved so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Ricken nervously adjusted his collar for the fifteenth time in the past half hour. It was not that he was not somewhat used to formal clothes, but it was more so the fact that here he, the son of disgraced house, was at the birthday celebration for the prince of the land. To say he felt out of place would be an understatement.

"Stop fiddling with your collar," Maribelle scolded him with a huff, "It makes you look like you do not belong here."

"Sorry," Ricken meekly apologized. Maribelle had gone out on a limb to bring him as her plus one, and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass her. However, she simply sighed in response.

"We must really work on your demeanor if we are to have you assert yourself as a proper noble."

"Sorry," Ricken grimaced and Maribelle sighed again.

"There you are!" Ricken was saved by the arrival of the princess.

"Ah, I see you had time to step away from the prince's suicidal plan," Ricken was taken aback by the insult. Lissa seemed more annoyed than anything.

"Ugh, are you still on about that?"

"What's going on?" Ricken interjected before Maribelle could reply.

"Maribelle thinks Chrom and I are being reckless with his militia."

"I did not teach you to use staves so that you could go risk your life on some poorly thought out scheme."

"Wait, what scheme?" Ricken inquired.

Maribelle huffed, "Prince Chrom has taken it upon himself to clear our countryside of brigands, and Lissa here has decided to join him despite having no combat experience. Combat is simply not the place for a lady."

"We've been over this; I won't be fighting."

"That's so cool!" Ricken exclaimed.

"Not you too."

"I know, right?" Lissa ignored her other friend's comment, "Though, we haven't done much since my brother is still recruiting."

"He is?" Ricken's eyes suddenly shown with determination before he ran off with nary an explanation. Not that one was needed. Maribelle huffed once again as the short young man weaved through the crowd.

"I swear, you are a terrible influence."

"What's the matter?" Lissa teased, "Am I messing up your plans for your future husband?"

The noblewoman's face turned a bright shade of red at that comment. She turned away in a futile attempt at hiding that fact, "Whatever are you talking about?"

Lissa could not resist breaking out into a fit of giggles until she accidentally let out a snort. She immediately covered her mouth and nose while Maribelle looked back with a sufficiently pleased expression at the princess' embarrassment.

* * *

Chrom was busy greeting various guests when a short lad came out of the crowd and eagerly approached him. He did not get very far though, as Frederick was between them in an instant once again showing surprising speed despite his bulky armor.

"Prince Chrom!" The lad called past the knight, "I want to talk to you about your militia!"

"It's alright, Frederick," Chrom put a hand on his guardian's pauldron. The knight looked at his liege briefly before backing off and letting the young man through. Chrom took in the small young man before speaking again, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to join."

Chrom looked him over again. He did not look like a fighter, but Chrom was willing to hear him out, "What can you do?"

"I'm a mage at the academy. I specialize in wind magic."

"You're kind of young, aren't you?"

"I promise I'll make up for it with my magic. I'm pretty good at it."

Chrom _could_ use a mage, but he needed more before agreeing to this. Lissa was at least supposed to stay away from the combat. "Why are you so eager?"

The boy did not speak for a few moments, and Chrom was about to repeat the question when he finally responded, "My name is Ricken…of house Harlon."

"Harlon," Chrom repeated slowly. He knew the name all too well. That house had been one of his father's most staunch supporters and had nearly bankrupted itself in support of his war only to be left out to dry and take the fall for a particularly gruesome massacre. Emmeryn had since cleared them of that guilt, but the fact remained that they were on shaky ground.

"Yeah," Ricken sighed with a heavy heart, "My grandfather brought my family to the brink of ruin. My parents have been mostly lying low, but I really want to help restore our good name."

"A good name ruined in part because of my father."

Ricken shook his head, "Not entirely. My grandfather still made those choices. He was not forced to help, he chose to. Happily. I need to dispel his shadow on our family."

The prince liked that response. While Chrom felt some responsibility, Ricken was more than willing to shoulder the burden. Impressive for one so young. Still, he was hesitant to put him on the front lines.

"Alright, Ricken, I'll let you join on a provisional basis." Ricken made to protest, but Chrom stopped him, "That's my best offer."

Ricken straightened himself, "Thank you, sir."

"You seem like a principled young man, but you need to learn one thing."

"What's that?"

"Drop the 'sir.'"

* * *

After gaining his newest recruit, the festivities went about how Chrom expected they would. Meet and greets with people he hardly knew followed by an elaborate meal and a speech from his sister that did a wonderful job of humbling him.

However, when the Pegasus Knight Orchestra took the stage to play in Chrom's honor, the prince was notably absent from his sister's side. Emmeryn herself grinned ever so slightly at his absence having a good idea of where he was, or, at least, who he was with.

True to Emmeryn's suspicions, Chrom had slipped away and could be found walking in the garden having borrowed a certain cadet to join him. It was grossly inappropriate as Sumia had reminded him, but he did not really care. He had no unsavory intentions. He just wanted to talk and get away from the showmanship of the party.

After being reassured that Chrom's intentions were pure, Sumia relaxed and began to enjoy the gardens, modest as they were. Emmeryn had not wanted to put too much into restoring the castle and looking selfish. While understandable, Sumia thought it was a shame. She would have loved to see the gardens restored to their former beauty. She found herself fantasizing how she might restore and even improve the gardens.

Chrom simply smiled and let her wonder for a while. While he was busy building a fighting force, he was happy to have this break. However, something was bothering him.

"Sumia," Chrom secured her attention with a word, "I've done some asking. Why didn't you tell me you weren't doing well in training?"

"Oh," Sumia looked away, "I didn't want to trouble you, or risk getting special treatment. Besides, it's...embarrassing."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," Chrom spoke softly, "Combat isn't for everyone. You were still willing to try. That's more than a lot of people can say. Besides, I don't quite buy it. I've seen you fly and use a lance. Your lance work might be better suited for a unique combat form. Maybe I could help you develop it."

"T-that's a generous offer, but I don't want to be a bother. I'll be fine. Commander Phila has said I might have a future as a trainer. I can't say I'd be upset with that career."

Chrom furrowed his brow, he could not help but think that she deserved bigger and better things. He also saw potential in her. Not just because of his bias, but he truly believed that if she adapted her lanceplay to her skills in flight, then she could become truly formidable.

"If you insist."

Sumia smiled graciously, "Come now, let's not dwell on unpleasant thoughts. We're both so busy; I want to make up for lost time."

The prince returned the gesture, "Agreed."

As Cordelia stood back at the party proper to give an emotion filled harp solo, the target of her performance was hardly within ear shot.

 **A/N: I finally got Xenoblade Chronicles 2, so, yeah, don't expect many updates on this story for a bit. Not that I've been updating this story all that fast anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chrom rested his head on his fist as he sat through presentations by several mages. He had volunteered to take the appointment in place of his sister to lighten her load. He kind of regretted it now. Most were boring and dolled on for far too long. He honestly had no real idea what most of them were even talking about. He just tried not to look too disinterested as they gave their proposals and left. The council made most of the decisions anyway. He was mostly there as a formality.

At the end of the round of proposals, Chrom noticed a shift in the attitudes of the mage council. Even they seemed exasperated when they read the name of the last presenter. This got Chrom's attention.

A mage with short red hair then took the stage. What she was talking about went far over Chrom's head, but he was intrigued, nonetheless. She was unlike any of the others. Unfortunately, the presentation was still incredibly dry, and the council seemed agitated by whatever she was saying. It was actually the only one they turned down, but that did not stop Chrom from getting an idea as the hearings came to a close.

Once he was finally freed from the proceedings, Chrom hurried off to catch the mage before she got too far. Fortunately, he was able to catch up to her with relative ease.

"Hold up!" Chrom call out to the mage causing her to stop while the prince jogged up to her, "Miriel, wasn't it?"

"Yes," The mage looked at him quizitively, "You are the prince, are you not?"

"I am," Chrom quickly tried to look somewhat princely after having chased after the mage, "I have a proposition for you."

Miriel adjusted her glasses, "Proceed."

"I'll admit to not understanding a lot of what you said, but I would like to give you a chance to further your research."

Miriel was certainly intrigued, "And, what is the cost of this opportunity?"

"My militia needs a mage. If you agree to at least sign the roster, you can use your salary to fund your experiments."

"A job? I prefer research to combat."

"That's fine," Chrom assured, "You'll have plenty of time for research. You just have to go on a few missions and attend drills. What do you say?"

Miriel adjusted her glasses, "It would seem to be my best offer. I accept."

"Wonderful," Chrom grinned, "I'll have all the information sent to your dorm." He held out his hand, "Welcome to the team."

Miriel looked at the hand for a moment almost as if unsure of what to do with it before she took it, "May it lead to many discoveries."

* * *

Chrom was looking over the nitty gritty reports of his militia. Frederick had done most of it meaning it was mostly just him signing everything, but just looking over everything that was involved in this was a bit surreal. Swords, lances, axes, tomes, staves, and rations. All money well spent in his eyes.

He made it about half way through the pile when the door to his office was opened rather abruptly. Chrom watched keenly as Maribelle silently stormed into his office and curtsied in front of his desk as decorum demanded. He also saw Frederick at the door, clearly unhappy with her barging in, but also unable to stop a proper noblewoman unless she was a direct threat to the royal family. Chrom nodded and sent him back to his post before reverting his attention back to the noblewoman.

"What can I help you with, Maribelle?"

Maribelle seemed unsure of herself, but she eventually spoke up, "I am volunteering my services for your little...troupe."

"Wait, what? I thought you were very much against the idea."

"I am," Maribelle held her parasol in front of her, "But you have managed to corrupt the two friends I actually do have. As such, I would rather be able to ensure their safety personally."

"I...see," Chrom leaned back in his seat. Really, he was strapped for personnel, and a healer of Maribelle's calibur was not something to be spurned. Still, he doubted her commitment. Then again, he had essentially bought Miriel's participation. He could not afford to be too picky he supposed.

"Alright, I accept your application."

"Thank you," Maribelle bowed her head in deference.

"You know that you'll be expected to show up for drills, right?"

"I will fulfill any requirements as best I can. Though official business may require my attention at times."

"I'll make sure you can still attend to state business if there is ever a conflict," Chrom assured with a nod.

"My gratitude," Maribelle stood to her feet and curtsied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have business to attend to."

"Tomorrow morning at eight," Chrom called after the retreating noblewoman.

"Excuse me?" She looked back at the prince.

"We're having a drill. You'll be expected to be there."

Maribelle only hesitated a fraction of a second, "Very well, but do not expect me to sleep in those barracks you commandeered."

"I didn't expect you to," Chrom replied with a grin before Maribelle went on her way. This left Chrom alone in his office. Their forces were really coming together. Though, they might could have used more non-mounted combatants. Chrom did still want a flier on the team as well. Fortunately, he had someone in mind.

 **A/N: No, this story is not dead! Though, there is likely only one more chapter after this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I must admit, I had my doubts when I first heard of your plan, my lord."

Chrom was sitting in the Wing Commander's office. He had requested a meeting with her which was rare to say the least, but Phila had met with him promptly. Chrom and Phila did not interact much as she typically reported directly to Emmeryn with no real reason to interact with the prince, but she was always respectful when they did meet. Whether Chrom deserved it or not.

"What about now?"

"Now," Phila looked at the prince intently, "Now I still have my doubts, but you seem intent on going through with this so there is no point in trying to dissuade you. Am I right?"

"You are," Chrom nodded with a determined expression.

"I thought so," Phila replied with the slightest of grins, "So, what can I help you with?"

"I was hoping that I might commandeer a flier from you."

"Oh?" Phila raised her brow, but she was far from surprised. Why else would he have come to see her?

"I'm only asking for one. I know you're still a bit low on knights."

"Well," Phila folded her hands on her desk, "I do have one flier that comes to mind. She's showing great talent. She's easily my best cadet. Probably one of my best knights altogether. Given time, I'm confident she'll be the best."

"That's kind of you, but I don't want to take your up and coming star. I actually already had someone in mind."

This did take her a bit more by surprise. It was then that she considered that there may have been some truth to the rumors about the prince and one of her cadets, "Go on."

* * *

Sumia took one last look around her dorm as she prepared to move her belongings. She had been scared to death when Commander Phila called her into her office, but part of her had already resigned herself to being a failure. So, when she was actually being transferred to the Prince's militia, her surprise was practically palpable.

Of course, it was hard not to feel that she was being given special treatment. Even if she was not, it was unlikely that Chrom had even considered or cared about how this might look. Though, perhaps that was part of his charm.

She was so deep in thought that she did not hear the door open.

"Sumia?"

"Huh?" Sumia quickly rounded to see her roommate looking at her in concern.

"Are you leaving?" Cordelia eyed her packed up belongings. Cordelia did not make friends easily, so she did not want her one friend in the Pegasus Knights gone even if she had been struggling to keep up in areas, but she knew they would likely be assigned to different squads even if Sumia stayed in their ranks.

"I've been reassigned."

"Where to?"

"Er," Sumia hesitated. She was very much aware of Cordelia's feelings for Chrom, "I was assigned to the Prince's militia."

"Oh," Cordelia deflated a little. She knew of some of the talk about those too, and while she did not believe the more extreme rumors, it was hard to deny that something seemed to be going on between those two. All the same, Cordelia had held onto her own dreams.

"Good for you," Cordelia forced a smile, "I knew you had hidden potential."

"It should be you," Sumia confessed knowing that Cordelia was a better fighter and that she probably only got this position due to Chrom's favoritism.

"Don't be like that. What matters is that you were picked. Now, go and do your sisters proud."

"I'll do my best!" Sumia declared with determination. She was not too sure of herself, but she did not want to sully the Pegasus Knights' reputation.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Cordelia kept up her smile, "Now, what do you have left to pack? You shouldn't be late reporting for duty."

* * *

Chrom walked out onto the training yard exactly at eight. He would have started earlier, but he had princely duties to attend to unfortunately. He looked around the yard. Lissa was looking unamused while Maribelle lectured her on proper staff maintenance with Ricken looking on clutching his tome and generally looking happy to be there.

Miriel seemed to be studying something, and after looking closer, Chrom realized she was studying Kellam who looked a bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Stahl and Sully were hard at work sparing already – something that was almost certainly Sully's idea. Vaike was cheering them on already calling winner, and he still did not have a shirt on. Then, of course, Frederick was hot on Chrom's heels. That only left….

"I'm here! I'm here!" Sumia dashed into the training yard only to trip and fall as she arrived.

"Are you alright?" Chrom spoke with concern as Sumia pulled herself up.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sumia forced a smile which Chrom returned. He also noticed that she had gotten the armor he had commissioned for her. "Sorry I'm a bit behind. I was finishing moving in."

"That's fine, I just got here myself," Chrom replied before addressing all of his troops, "Thank you all for agreeing to help me on this endeavor. Hopefully, we'll be able to do some real good."

"Yeah, but what are we going to call ourselves?" Vaike shouted, "We need a cool name."

"Is that really the most pressing matter?" Chrom raised his brow.

"I wouldn't mind a good name," Sully smirked as she looked at Chrom.

"Yeah!" Lissa chimed in, "We need something neat to call ourselves other than just 'Chrom's Militia.'"

"Fine," Chrom groaned, "I'm open to suggestions."

"How about Vaike's Muscle?"

"No."

"What about Shepherds?" Everyone paused and looked at the source of the small voice to see Sumia shrink from their gazes, "W-what? We're looking after the people and protecting them. Y-you know, like shepherds to their sheep."

"I like it," Chrom grinned.

"You do?"

"Of course, you do," Lissa muttered under her breath only to promptly receive a glare from Maribelle.

"Alright then, Shepherds, let's get practicing!"

* * *

"Milord," Frederick approached Chrom as they marched back from their first official mission. Everyone except Ricken – who was only a probationary member – and Sumia – whom they had yet to acquire a pegasus for as war pegesi were a bit scarce at the moment – had gone along.

"What is it, Frederick?"

"I would like you to reconsider recruiting a royal tactician to our cause."

Chrom forced himself to restrain a sigh. He had interviewed several. He could not say that he particularly cared for any of them. They may have been fine strategists, but he did not want a tactician who was not willing to fight on the front lines with the troops.

"Do we really need one? I mean, our mission went fairly well."

"This time perhaps, but they were small and not expecting us."

"What about you? Didn't they teach you any tactics at the Knight Academy."

"Only the basics, milord. I am ill-suited to fill the role of a full-time tactician."

This time, Chrom did sigh, "Fine, I promise that I'll look into it."

"Thank you, milord," Frederick nodded and returned to his place in their formation leaving Chrom to stew. He _really_ did not want to bring one of those tacticians on board. Well, at least they had that mission to southern Ylisse soon. He decided to see if he could put it off until after then.

* * *

"Well, I think we're about done here," Chrom knocked the dust from his gloved hands, "I think we'll swing by Southtown and then head back." Chrom looked over his Shepherds who had once again performed admirably, but there were a few scuffs and scrapes which might could have been avoided. That served to drive home that Frederick had a point about needing a tactician. Still, they did well despite being down a few members.

"I don't think we'll need that many for this. Sully, you and Stahl ride on ahead to Yllisstol."

"Hey! What about me?" Lissa pouted.

"You get to join me and Frederick. Time to put your money where your mouth is for all your big talk."

Lissa huffed and folded her arms, "Fine then."

"Captain!" Sully and Stahl saluted before riding off leaving the two siblings alone with the knight.

"So," Lissa started walking off confidently, "How far is Southtown from here?"

"Not too far, milady. It should only take a couple of hours to get there."

"Well then," Lissa was leaving them behind, "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Wait, stop," Lissa called out dramatically as she lagged behind.

"What happened to all that energy?" Chrom turned to his sister with a smirk.

"Give me a break. I don't normally-what's that?" Lissa walked off leaving Chrom to chase after her.

"Lissa!" Chrom quickly caught up to her, "Don't run off like that!" Chrom then noticed that she seemed almost frozen. Raising a brow, Chrom followed her gaze to see what had her so shaken only to find a man with white hair and a brown coat collapsed on the ground.

"I wonder if he's from Southtown?"

"Chrom! We have to do something!" Lissa finally spoke up causing her brother to look at her and miss the man starting to stir.

"What do you propose we do?" Really, Chrom fully intended to help the man so long as he was no brigand, but Lissa was their present medic.

"I-I dunno," Lissa was not thinking too clearly. Understandable. Chrom had shielded her from the death of their work so far, so something like this was still a little jarring, but at least the man seemed to be breathing. That was when Lissa noticed him open his eyes.

"Chrom, look!"

"I see you're awake now," Chrom gave the man a smile, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Here," Chrom offered his hand which the man took and Chrom lifted him up and looked him in his eyes. He did not think the man bore them ill will. He supposed he could at least take him as far as Southtown.

"Thank you, Chrom."

 **A/N: It's finally over! By the way, would anyone be interested in something similar for Robin and/or Lucina (they would be separate)?**

 **Also, I kind of want to put my Amiibo up against some people. To that end, I have a link to a poll on my profile so you can select which one you might want to face off against (yes, I have a lot). I will take a vote as interest, if I get enough, I may actually do it. I do not recommend picking Bowser or Lucina though. Be sure to remove the parentheses from the link before using it.**

 **Well, happy new year. Maybe 2020 will actually give us some Awakening seasonals!**


End file.
